1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a boot determining method of an electronic device for booting and electronic device thereof, and in particular, to a boot determining method capable of safely booting the electronic device in a low-temperature environment and the electronic device thereof.
2. Related Art
Conventional hard disks adopt a ball bearing system, in which multiple steel balls are placed at a spindle of a hard disk and a base. The balls contact the center of a bearing, and are used for supporting an operation motor. When the motor rotates, problems of friction and collision between the spindle of the hard disk and a base may occur. After frequent friction and collision, abrasion of the balls would be caused. Therefore, shock resistance of the conventional hard disk is lowered and service life of the conventional hard disk is shortened. In order to improve the above-mentioned problems, a Fluid Dynamic Bearing (FDB) technology has been developed.
The FDB has a viscous liquid film. The friction, collision and abrasion problems of the steel balls may be improved by the viscous liquid. At room temperature, the viscous liquid film can effectively absorb shocks, so the FDB hard disk has better shock resistance, longer service life, and more-improved reliability.
However, when the ambient temperature is below zero degrees Celsius, the liquid film of the FDB may be changed into a solid phase, and results in abnormal operations of the FDB and the FDB hard disk.
In order to enable the FDB hard disk to work normally under harsh environments (for example, the regions with low temperature), a component with the FDB hard disk and a heating module has been developed. The heating module is disposed on the FDB hard disk and is used to heat the FDB hard disk. The heating module may preheat the FDB hard disk to change the film of the FDB hard disk into a liquid phase before the FDB hard disk operates.
However, not all electronic devices are equipped with the heating module. A user may not know whether the electronic device is equipped with the heating module. For example, an electronic device includes a removable hard disk, and the user can remove and replace the hard disk at will. However, the user using the above-mentioned electronic device may not know the type of the replaced hard disk and whether the hard disk is equipped with the heating module.
In a low-temperature environment, if the electronic device is started and the FDB hard disk without the heating module is booted at the same time, the electronic device may fail to recognize or read the FDB hard disk without heating module. Moreover, the film of the FDB is solidified at low temperature, and the FDB may be damaged due to the operation of the FDB hard disk without heating module.